


Mirror, Mirror [PODFIC]

by Opalsong, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (And solving them with sex), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: In which Yamamoto attempts to address Gokudera's regrettably low self-esteem.





	Mirror, Mirror [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirror, Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53949) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Mirror%20Mirror.mp3) | 19:00 | 26.4 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Peace of Mind_ by Toshihiko Sahashi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to Lys ap Adin for having blanket permission!!


End file.
